vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Ali/Details zu Patientenzahlen und Beobachtungszeiträumen
Zum zweiten Punkt: Die Botschaft der beiden Zitate ist klarer, wenn man jeweils den Satz zu den 9 + 3 Operateuren streicht. --Singulus (Diskussion) 09:57, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Das mag sein, ich finde ihn aber bemerkenswert, denn es könnte sich leicht herausstellen, dass diese Angabe (9 + 3) nicht zum angegebenen Zeitraum passt. Das dies natürlich spekulativ ist, bin ich darauf nicht extra eingangen, sondern habe die Angabe im Zitat nur gefettet. Ich wüsste auch nicht, wo man das sonst festhalten sollte. -Hood (Diskussion) 10:02, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Nachtrag: Aufschlussreich ist die Angabe auch insofern, weil es dafür spricht, dass es sich um Operationen handelt, die auch in die Arbeit Mansour (2008) einfließen, und nicht etwa um andere bzw. zusätzliche Pantientenbehandlungen, die dort nicht berücksichtigt wären.-Hood (Diskussion) 10:18, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ergänzungen von Singulus ::In Mansour (2008), S. 20 findet sich folgende Angabe: "295 Operationen (29,5%) erfolgten nerverhaltend." Diese Zahl bezieht sich auf 1000 Operationen zwischen Mai 1999 und Oktober 2004, so dass sich für denselben Zeitraum 705 nicht-nerverhaltende Operationen ergeben. ::*Wären in Ali (2010) die ersten 700 nicht-nerverhaltenden Operationen untersucht worden, so hätte der Zeitraum Mai 1999 bis Oktober 2004 bzw. ein eher kürzerer (!) Zeitraum ausgereicht, in dem die ersten 700 Operationen ohne Nerverhalt durchgeführt wurden, da 705 nicht-nerverhaltende Operationen bereits bis Oktober 2004 durchgeführt wurden. ::*Wenn man die Zahl von 1000 Operationen aus dem Zeitraum Mai 1999 und Oktober 2004 berücksichtigt und weiter berücksichtigt, dass die Gesamtzahl der Operationen bis 2007 auf 1845 stieg (dies lässt sich der Dissertation Herold (2013) auf S. 24 entnehmen), so kann man davon ausgehen, dass bis Mai 2005 etwa 1100 bis 1150 Operationen vorlagen, davon etwa 770 bis 800 in nicht-nerverhaltender Technik. Es stellt sich nun die dringende Frage, warum und nach welchem Kriterium in Ali (2010) 700 Fälle aus der angegebenen Zeit Mai 1999 und Mai 2005 ausgewählt wurden. Für die wissenschaftliche Relevanz der Studie ist entscheidend, wie die 700 Fälle ausgewählt wurden, falls es nicht konsekutiv die ersten 700 Fälle waren. ::* In Ali (2010) wird einerseits der Anspruch erhoben, die konsekutiv ersten 700 nicht-nerverhaltende Operationen zu dokumentieren, wozu Daten bis 2004 ausgereicht hätten. Anderseits wird der Zeitraum Mai 1999 bis Mai 2005 angegeben und in der Arbeit wird auch auf Operationsdaten aus dem Jahr 2005 Bezug genommen, siehe Ali (2010), S. 36, Abbildung 7. Alternative Formulierung von Hood ::In Mansour (2008), S. 20 findet sich folgende Angabe: "295 Operationen (29,5%) erfolgten nerverhaltend." Diese Zahl bezieht sich auf 1000 Operationen zwischen Mai 1999 und Oktober 2004, so dass sich für diesen Zeitraum bereits 705 nicht-nerverhaltende Operationen ergäben. ::*Der verlängerte Betrachtungszeitraum bis "Mai 2005" bei Ali (2010) würde demnach im Vergleich zu Mansour (2008) keine zusätzlichen Patienten bzw. Operationen berücksichtigen, sofern die Aussage zutrifft, dass die "ersten 700 laparoskopischen radikalen Prostatektomien (LRP), durchgeführt zwischen Mai 1999 und Mai 2005 ... erfasst und ausgewertet" wurden, wie bei Ali (2010) nachzulesen ist (s.o.). In Abbildung 7, S. 36 bei Ali (2010) sind jedoch Ergebnisse dargestellt, die sich auf Operierte aus den Jahren 2000 bis 2005 beziehen. Es ist somit nicht klar, aus welchen Jahren die Daten tatsächlich stammen, die die Ergebnisgrundlage für die Arbeit bilden. Vergleiche die Abbildung 13 bei Mansour (2008) auf S. 40 mit einer ähnlichen Darstellung für die Jahre 1999 bis 2004: Die Ergebnisse von 2000 bis 2004 stimmen erwartungsgemäß mit denen bei Ali (2010) überein. Ich denke, dieser Text wäre verständlicher, wenn auch nicht perfekt. -Hood (Diskussion) 15:49, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Nachtrag: Ich denke, sowohl die obige ERgänzung als auch der Alternativvorschlag sind so nicht zielführend. Da in dem Paper Lein et al. 2006 von einer größeren Anzahl an nerverhaltenden OPs die Rede ist, sind die Schlussfolgerungen, die sich auf den 29,5%-Wert von Mansour stützen, nicht haltbar. Das ist Spekulation. -Hood (Diskussion) 19:10, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Anmerkung Wer meint, dass die folgende Anmerkung zu wertend oder überflüssig ist, möge sie von der Seite entfernen oder umformulieren: Ob die in den vorangegangenen Arbeiten genutzten Daten der persönlichen Patientenbefragungen in der Arbeit Ali (2010) wiederverwendet wurden, lässt sich anhand dieser Aussagen nicht feststellen. Die Formulierungen legen ein eigenes Mitwirken an den Patientenbefragungen nahe. -Hood (Diskussion) 20:41, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) TO DO Die Zitate und die Seitenangaben sollten überprüft werden. Gibt es verschiedene PDF-Versionen? --Klgn (Diskussion) 20:50, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Nein, gibt es wohl nicht. Ich hatte viele PDFs geöffnet und dabei wohl die Seitenzahl aus dem falschen Werk abgelesen. -Hood (Diskussion) 20:57, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Zitat aus Lein et al. (2006) Vielleicht wäre das hier noch interessant: "After an informational letter was sent out, a questionnaire was successfully completed for 952 patients, 14 of whom had received adjuvant treatment before postoperative PSA started to increase. Therefore, only 938 patients were included in the calculation of the PSA-free survival rate." Ich lasse das erst einmal hier, damit die Seite nicht zu voll wird. -Hood (Diskussion) 21:09, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) : Die Zahlen 952 und 938 sind mir wohlbekannt aus Masour (2008), z. B. auf S. 37: "952 Patienten persönlich bzw. telefonisch befragt" und "Tabelle 11: Riskoberechnung für PSA-Progress, n=938".--Singulus (Diskussion) 21:22, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Masour (2008), S. 20: "Von den 1000 LRP-Patienten konnten 952 (95,2%) erreicht und befragt werden. Für die Vergleichsanalysen und graphische Auswertung sind die Daten von 938 Patienten (93,8%) zugrunde gelegt worden." --Singulus (Diskussion) 21:27, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Editorial Comments Insteressant sind übrigens auch die "editorial comments" bei Lein et al. (2006), die noch einmal auf Zeiträune und Patientenzahle sowie die Anzahl an Operateuren eingegehn und außerdem die Wichtigkeit und Pieonierarbeit der Studie betonen. -Hood (Diskussion) 10:28, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC)